Strawberry Research
by RavingWolves
Summary: What a small red fruit could do to people or wolves for that matter was unbelieveable... Stiles finds this out first hand.


**A/N: **Alright guys this is going to be a chapter fic, so which means a second chapter goes along with this which is still in production at the moment but I don't know how you guys will react to this. So give me your best review and tell me how you feel about it.

~ENJOY~

Stiles hummed to the tune, his hips swaying back and forth slowly as the music played through out the house on a tiny radio set, settled between a microwave and toaster as the beat got louder. His body was bent over the kitchen table, with his hands quick at work on the papers that were scattered around the oval form. Aside from the papers came with books and folders which all held the same information that he has been researching for a while now and had finally gotten it all organized or at least the best he could. The teens head bobbed up and down at the beat, a pencil behind his ear trying to hang on for dear life as his head got faster.

"Be my animal, hunt me down. Take me now, take me now." he sang along with it. "All the way to the ground."

Reaching out to his phone, he brought towards his face and moved the pad of his finger along it, scrolling through his contacts for awhile until he found who he wanted to message. Tapping Scott's number he was already shooting off a text towards him…

'Drop everything and get yur wolf ass over here! I got something for u, its important!'

Sliding his phone away from him, he didn't bother to see if Scott had texted him back as he was scanning his eyes over the papers, scribbling down notes quickly onto them all the while scratching out wrong info. And all the while writing the true fact above it and circling things that intrigued him with a question mark above it to indicate to find that later on. Since the discovery of werewolves, Stiles had been up and about at late hours of the night on his computer as he searched through high and low on the internet data base. Helping his friend the best way he could through research and facts but not with out a little help from his adderal; that was his second best friend…. And he loved his second best friend… no offense Scott.

Looking up at the clock that read 12:21, he stared back down at his work and sighed he wasn't expecting Scott for awhile since the teen always came late when asked to immediately come; which in fact happened frequently… not pointing any fingers.

So having some free time for a bit he tore his body away from the table and headed towards the fridge as he gently wrapped his fingers around the handle pulling it open at a slow pace when his eyes landed on the contents of everything, scanning them slowly over every little object and morsel.

His honey brown eyes stopped on a particular bowl filled with a wonderful fruit inside that always had his mouth watering every time. Quickly retrieving it from the top counter and nestling it in his arms while closing the fridge door with his foot.

Stiles happily made his way back to the table, already reaching a delicate hand into the bowl to retrieve the red fruit with his thumb and index finger. Bringing it up towards his lips as they parted to let the fruit inside but instead of biting into it, he simply just sucked on the part in his mouth as the juices inside the plump fruit exploded onto his tongue.

Beginning to feel a moan of delight that bubbled up in his throat at the liquid that washed over his taste buds, assaulting them at the moment as he felt the pure bliss of the taste in his mouth with the fruit nestled in between his lips as he started up on the papers again.

With the time flying by, the teen didn't notice two figures make there way into the Stilinski household being all stealthy the whole time until they went further into the back where it was being occupied by a swaying boy on the table. Already another song had started on the radio and had Stiles singing along to the singer.

"I wonder if you'll back down. There is no end in sight." his fingers tapping to the rhythm of the song. "Am I a fool to hang on. And will we ever really get it right?" the boys voice following with the beat.

Still not noticing the figures in his kitchen doorway as one of them smiled childishly while the other grumbled under his breath and started to walk over to where the radio to shut it off. Leaving Stiles to sing the last parts of the song without the beat before realizing the music had stopped, making his head whip around to see if the damn thing had broken again but he was only met with a pair of green eyes staring straight at him.

Making his eyebrows knit in confusion as to why Derek Hale was in his kitchen… his kitchen not his own… touching his radio like he owned it. Derek stared right back at the human with a frown, his body making its way back to the other figure who just kept smiling. "Hey."

Stiles felt his cheeks grow hot in embarrassment as he started to awkwardly try to turn his body around on the table to face the two. Looking down then up, he nervously brought the fruit further into his mouth and started to chew on it slowly in his mouth and smiled. "I'm guessing… you saw that?" he was referring to his singing and dancing that they had just witnessed.

The newly turned wolf just kept smiling with a shake of his head and chuckled. "We saw everything."

After many embarrassing try's at explaining himself, he finally just gave up and threw his hands in the air to inform his defeat, making Scott give a cheeky grin walking on over to pat his friend softly on the shoulder. "It's alright Stiles, we won't tell anyone." He said in his most 'I won't let anyone know' voice.

Derek only scoffed arms already coming to cross over his hard chest and it hasn't even passed the 5 min mark. Lifting his eyes up to meet Stiles as the boy was staring at him with a pout. "Why is sour wolf here anyway?" he was asking Scott with distain in his voice.

Before Scott could even answer Derek beat him to it with a growl at the pet name he received from the quirky teen that he hated so much…because he was not sour. "We were training when you sent that text." Scott nodded at this with a smile as he let his body fall into one of the kitchen chairs. "He just tagged along." Acting like it wasn't a big deal that the werewolf had followed him.

Except for Stiles it was a big deal, to have a brooding werewolf in your home that had many issues which he took out on Stiles poor body and ego whenever the kid said a snarky remark or something to try and cheer him up. He just wanted his good old friend here to tell him about the new facts he found but with the big bad wolf around he didn't think so.

Stiles could just feel his proud heart crumbling as he could already imagine Derek calling him 'Stupid' or 'Retarded' while actually telling him the real info that he couldn't find on his own.

Sighing softly, he was just going to have to deal with it since he was already here and leaning against his kitchen wall with a look that read 'Your Annoying' all over his frowner face. Piercing his lips that were slightly coated a dark shade of red since the juices of the fruit had stained them, making his lips stand out in his pale complexity then the rest of his body. "Fine, but since this is my house I don't want any of that growling." He pointed at Derek with a look.

The wolf growled at the teen the moment he said that, but was briefly silenced when Stiles spoke up. "See there it is, now stop that now." he waggled his finger at him and was actually surprised that Derek listened to him and ceased it down or what the wolf called ceasing as he just glared at him.

Having a smile tug at his lips at his now power at the wolf he turned back towards Scott with his hands coming to plant firmly on his table. "I have some information for you bud." And he lifted a stack of papers in the air that made his friend groan, but this only made his smile stretch wider.

Scott tried to keep his eyes off his friend's mouth… he tried so hard you wouldn't believe the muscle he put into it. His eyes flickering up to his friend as he saw him bring another one of those red fruits towards his lips, parting them deliberately slow.

Darting his tongue out to slowly wrap around it and bring it softly into his mouth but instead of actually making it disappear he kept half of it out while he sucked on the rest. Tearing his eyes away, he tried to focus on the papers strewn in front of him, trying to wrap his mind around the information given to him but he was finding it harder now.

Side glancing a look at Derek on the other side of the kitchen, he could see the wolfs own eyes straining to keep off Stiles lips as they turned downwards but after awhile his stare must have gotten to the older wolf when his green eyes snapped up to meet chocolate brown.

They shared a look before both turned their eyes on the boy in the middle, seeing his hand raise to his mouth with two fingers as they grabbed the green end of the fruit.

Stiles pulled the fruit out of his mouth, having a strand of saliva mixed with the juice that turned a soft pinkish color connect with his bottom lip. His tongue moving out to capture that strand as it wrapped around it and then made its way back into his mouth. Both wolves felt their breathing begin to go faster at that one action, both hearing and feeling the others heart thump against their chests.

Scott gathered his body up from the chair he was sitting at across from Stiles, his eyes flashing slowly to bright amber as he was ready to advance to his friend but was stopped when blue eyes were staring straight at him.

Feeling a sort of tension in the air, Stiles lifted his head up to stare at Scott raising an eyebrow as the newly turned wolf was staring behind him. Following that gaze he met with bright blue eyes staring back at Scott, having both eyebrows raised he brought his body to stand at his full height but quickly regretted it when those glowing eyes were trained on him.

Jumping slight at the sudden attention, he turned his body cautiously so that he was staring at both of the wolves in the room. Having the silence float around was making the human very uncomfortable, like standing in a room full of shorter people and you were the only tall one that could look over everyone else. Opening his mouth he quickly closed it when he saw Scott start to move around the table, getting closer towards him as he started to back away from him.

"S-Scott?" he didn't get far when his back was met with a hard chest, a rumble running through it as a growl was emitted at his friend who in return just growled back, his fangs showing.

Before Stiles knew it, he was diving for his life out of the room when both wolves attacked each other without a second thought in tow at what they were doing. Making his way around the wall with his body tightly set against it, bringing his head to look out to see papers fly through the air along with scraps of wood and appliances.

Having no idea what had started this, just knowing he was in deep shit when his father got back home and saw this.

Not even ten minutes had passed when the two stopped, still staring at each other with claws and fangs out like they were ready to fight again, except that didn't happen when their attention snapped to Stiles in an instant. Having the color drain from his face when all they did was stare at him with their changed eyes, feeling like his body wouldn't move fast enough away from that wall when the two wolves ran forward at him.

His heart hammered against his chest as he dodged a clawed hand at his arm, moving swiftly into the living room when the path upstairs was blocked. Which had to be a bad choice of his own when he felt his body be tackled from behind, falling backwards onto the couch when he made contact with the squishy cushions below him.

Staring up with wide eyes at his friend that laid a top of him, clawed hands grabbed at his wrists tightly and pulled them above his head while his legs were straddled by Scott's thighs making his body get trapped under the boy.

Derek slowly came around the couch to stand in front of the two, keeping his blue eyes on honey brown ones. Growling slowly the edges of his mouth turned upwards into a smirk, bending down to Stiles level, his hand shot out to run his claws over the boy's soft cheek. "You're going to have to pay for what you did back there." He sneered.

The teens eyes were growing bigger, fear and confusion could be seen swirling around as he tried to wiggle his way free from the two.

He had no idea what he had done to make them get ready to kill him at this moment, feeling Derek's claws make their way to his throat as he closed his eyes tightly together.

Getting ready for the end of his life as the claws went further down his throat, already imagining the large jagged claw marks that were about to make their home in his neck.

Derek snickered down at the teen, still grazing his claws over the pale skin and onto fabric where he dug into it and softly pulled it upwards as it ripped pathetically in his grip. In only a few seconds, Stiles poor shirt which didn't stand a chance against a werewolf because no one told the people to make Stilinski's clothes werewolf proof. Was torn to shreds and laid softly over the boy's body.

Wincing when he felt claws trail down his chest and over his stomach till they stopped just above the waist band of his jeans when his eyes decided to fly open. Looking down his body quickly, as claws slipped underneath his jeans and was pulling them up as the older ones fingers curled making his claws rip with no problem into the denim like paper.

Watching helplessly as his jeans were ripped the same way his shirt was, and in a matter of seconds his jeans were laying on either side of his hips and some of it a top his bare legs. His body was open to the two wolves that stared down at him hungrily as their mouths started to open.

Right now had to be a bad time for him to call Scott today, because he was at the mercy of the wolves… how ironic was that?

**A/N: **Tell me what you think? Should I continue?

The songs sang by a very talented Stiles were in order he sang them in:

Be My Animal – The Good Natured

Addicted – Morgan Page Feat. Greg Laswell


End file.
